0 TO 60
by foxdvd
Summary: You know you have it bad for her


**A/N: **The muse had been away for a while and she's slowly making her way back into my laptop and my keyboard. Thanks to all the nice people out there who have been sending PM's my way inquiring about new stories. This is for Alex, who misses my Sonic, and for Sharon, who wanted a tree and a murdered hockey player and traitorous slippery ice, but will be nice and be happy with this… for now.

X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X

From 0 to 60 in 1.3 seconds. I'm sure you've seen that publicity, haven't you? The one that makes you feel like an idiot for not having the right kind of car, because deep down you know that with the right kind of car comes that kind of girl, the one wet dreams are made of, the one that you parade on your arm so other guys feel inadequate and jealous and a bunch of crap you end up buying and all because you couldn't buy the damn car to begin with, and you're not even sure if you EVEN want the fucking car.

But you sure as hell want the girl.

Maybe not that girl, mind you, but the one that makes your heart go from 0 to 60 in 1.3 seconds whenever you see her. And she might look just like any other girl in town, and she probably does to everyone else but not to you. To you she's the one-in-a-million kind of gal, the type of gal that makes a regular guy do really stupid things he'd normally never do, but once he starts doing them, there's just not turning back, no matter how much his buddies try to cajole him, no matter how much his mother nags him, no matter if the city itself stands in its own head until it turns purple in the face, which in itself is pretty stupid to begin with if you ask me, cause cities simply do not stand on their heads. They don't even have heads… or faces that could turn purple for that matter, but it all makes perfect sense to you, cause, you see, your heart's already gone from 0 to 60 in 1.3 seconds since the moment you laid eyes on her.

Or at least you try to convince yourself that it is perfectly normal. And even if it weren't you don't really give a damn because as of lately you seem to be able to think only of her and her alone. On the way her eyelashes seem to quiver 1.3 seconds before she closes her eyes as your lips close up on hers. On the way her breathing steadies to a perfect 60 when she falls asleep with your arms around her, feeling perfectly safe there, perfectly at home there. On the way your brain registers a perfect 0 when she comes out of the shower and ever so casually parades around her room in all her perfect nakedness and you're sure there are a million of right answers to her constant running commentary, the one that ranges from obscure science tidbits to the New York Times headlines to the way the stock market is behaving this week, but your mind is back to that perfect 0 and all you can do is gaze at her adoringly until she turns to face you, hands on her hips, eyebrow high into her forehead, head shaking ever so slightly, and you can just tell she's making this huge effort not to smile at your own silliness, and once more you find your heart going from 0 to 60 in 1.3 seconds and you wish life could just stand still for an hour or three and you could just stay there.

And she knows you've fallen hard when you stop watching your hockey games and start paying more attention to foreign films, and your friends know you've fallen hard when you start saying "one beer and one game" and you actually LEAVE after only one beer and one game, and you know you've fallen hard when you start comparing the way you feel to a stupid car ad that promises speeds that you'd never be able to achieve in New York to begin with, but you don't even care, cause the speed seems exactly right to define everything you're doing as of lately and that's just perfect for you, and you marvel at the fact that perfect happiness and the rest of your life can be so neatly stacked underneath the numbers that been running around your head since you saw the ad… or maybe since you saw her for the first time… or since you kissed her for the first time. Or whatever it is that you can count that can go from 0 to 60 in 1.3 minutes that can signify the sheer perfection you're feeling today, standing here in the sidewalk, looking at that window.

60 seconds to make up your mind, 1.3 times your monthly salary, 0 hesitations.

X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X


End file.
